My Fate
by BoiAngelzzzz
Summary: My interprestation of the thrid book. Can Eragon uphold his promises? What will happen. Later Lemons. AryaxEragon
1. Aftermath

My Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

This going to be my first long fanfic (over 60,000 words), I want to thank Chi Yomomotou, after reading his fic A Dragon's Will I was inspired to write this story.

Well enough said.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes scanned the burning plains. Looking at all the damage the war had done. His heart was torn and broken looking at the loss of all those around him. The sunset looked beautiful in his eyes, but he could feel Saphira's uneasiness about it.

_What's wrong_ he asked through their mind link the two shared as dragon and Rider.

_We haven't seen the last of the Empire_, Saphira answered in a low growl. _No, Murtagh and Thorn will return when Galbatorix finds out they failed in taking us back, or the King will come himself and __reak__ havoc on the Surdans, Varden, __e__lves, and __d__warves._

_But for now be happy we have won the battle____ we can worry about the rest later,_ replied Eragon comfortingly.

Then his muscles tensed as he felt someone come near him. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Arya.

"Tell me, what brings you here? I remember you telling me that you had work to do with Nasuada." He eyed her with curiosity.

"I came to tell you how sorry I am that you found out about your family, and again that I don't care about that," answered Arya. "I don't know about anyone else, but I know you're a good person and will never join Galbatorix… which brings me to the reason I came out of the camp. No matter how Galbatorix threatens you with (maybe 'or' is a better word, or 'through') those you care about, you mustn't join him. If Murtagh is really on Galbatorix's side, you're our only hope of throwing the king from power."

"Don't worry Arya. As long as I live I will never bow down to Galbatorix. Don't worry about me, just make sure you don't die and I'll be okay" answered Eragon He gave Arya a comforting look.

Then he looked at Arya and said in a teasing voice, "I think someone is overworked and needs a hug," he laughed.

**----- ----- ---- ---- **

Thorn landed in the courtyard of the castle. Murtagh jumped down from his dragon and walked straight to Galbatorix's lair. He stopped outside the door to the king's bedroom. Thorn looked down at him with golden, cat-like eyes.

_Are you sure about this, Murtagh?_ the dragon asked. _Your report could wait until later._

_No, we can't mess up again! If we do, both of us will die._ Murtagh sighed and knocked on the oak door.

"Who is it?" a loud merciless voice asked.

"Murtagh and Thorn, Galbatorix-ebrithil." His answer remained clipped and cool.

"Come in," ordered Galbatorix. Murtagh sighed and clenched his teeth before opening the door. He walked straight to Galbatorix and knelt down. Thorn followed him in, but did nothing short of bare his teeth at Shruikan. "Why did you disobey me, Murtagh?"

"We had no choice but to retreat, my lord," said Murtagh quickly. "I did not completely fail you though. I told Eragon about the fact that he's my younger brother and I took Zar'roc from him." Murtagh unsheathed the bright red sword and held it out for Galbatorix to see.

"I see," replied Galbatorix. He smiled evilly and put his hands together like a greedy child would on Christmas. "Never mind your failure now there is work to be done. Tomorrow you fly to Du Weldenvarden and wage war on the elves. I want young Eragon's soul shattered before I have him in my grasps."

"E**b**rithil, I have some information for you, if that is what you want!" cried Murtagh. He dared his eyes to look up at his king.

"What would it be then?" asked Galbatorix, very interested.

"Eragon has fallen in love with Arya, my lord, he'll do anything for her," answered Murtagh obediently.

"Very good, Murtagh," laughed Galbatorix. "You may leave now." Murtagh gave one last, low bow before marching out of the room with Thorn right behind him. He sheathed Zar'roc just before completely exiting.

_Thorn, are you up for a ride?_

_I suppose_, answered Thorn in a monotone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please give me reviews, I begging reviews! More and more! Give me reviews. That's what keeps the story alive.


	2. The start of something new

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

I'm trying to update as soon as possible.

Reviews that's all I'm asking for. Reviews. More and more.

As much as possible. The more the reviews, the sooner the updates.

Anyways, enjoy!

------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh and Thorn soared high above everything else. They were nearing the camp of Galbatorix's army as they planned their next attack. But this time they were aiming at the elves. This was as good a time as any, since the Varden needed time to regroup from the previous bout.

This was a good time to strike.

_Thorn, I'm afraid we won't survive this next battle. I'm afraid we will fall into the hands of Eragon. _Murtagh said to Thorn, his dragon, through the mental link the two shared.

_I'm afraid it might be the truth, too, my Rider. _

----- ----- ---

Soon Eragon and Saphira neared the camp, which was just twenty minutes away.

"Shadeslayer!"

Quickly Eragon turned around, just as he picked up another man to be buried with the others.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nasuada has requested your presence, Shadeslayer,"

"Tell her I'll be right there."

Quickly, Eragon placed the body onto the pile and sprinted as fast as he could towards Nasuada's tent. Saphira was flying just above him.

_What do you think she wants? _asked Eragon through the mental link the two shared.

_Your guess is as good as mine, little one._

As Eragon walked in, he saw Arya sitting there, too.

"What importance is there to discuss?" asked Eragon.

"Will you see, my most reliable sources have confirmed to me that Galbatorix and his army are preparing for war once again, and this time it is against the elves."

"So quickly!" exclaimed Eragon.

"The elves are strong people, but even we can not win; it is 1 to 100 men!" screamed Arya, losing her temper and slamming her fist.

"All is not lost yet; the Varden can begin departure within three days." Nasuada said as she proceeded to take out a map of Alagaësia.

"I think it would be best if you could come in from behind," suggested Eragon. "And will we have the assistance of the dwarves in this matter?"

"I believe you will Shadeslayer," announced Orik as he strode into the tent. "But first we need to set up a proper burial for King Hrothgar and then we will come as soon as we can to your assistance."

Pointing at the map, Nasuada said, "I believe Galbatorix's army will split and attack each city, until all is left is Ellesmera, then they will regroup and attack Ellesmera and finish all the elves once and for all."

"Then there is no time to waste; we must hurry to the aid of the elves. Eragon and I will go first to Du Weldenvarden," announced Arya.

As Arya and Eragon sprinted out and towards their new destination, Eragon turned around and shouted, "I'm sorry, Orik, it seems I'm not able to pay my respects to King Hrothgar, but I promise you: after this war, I will come back to pay my proper respects to the dead King."

With that, Arya and Eragon sprinted towards their destination with Saphira flying above. With no thought of what is ahead and what will occur. They had no thought of what is ahead or what will occur, only of reaching their destination.

Little did they know this was the start of something big.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow we're at the end of another chapter. Two updates in one day, I think I'm not doing too bad, but then again these chapter's are so short.

Anyways reviews, more and more!

Now I'll try to make my chapter's longer.


	3. The journey onwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon.

I will try to keep my promise of a longer chapter so here it is. It's not much longer but's an improvement…..

Also thanks AmayaSora, for your help, but it has come to my attention that you don't like my mistakes, and since your such a perfectionist how would you want to be my beta?

Anyways

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon turned to look at Arya as they were running.

"Don't you think it's wrong?" he asked." That we just leave without saying goodbye?"

"Don't you think time is more important, Eragon?" questioned Arya.

"I guess your right, Arya," answered Eragon. He hung his head and kept running.

Eragon turned around and thought he saw a shadow; it must have just been his imagination. He decided to not tell Arya or Saphira; he hoped it was the right thing to do.

------------------------

Murtagh and Thorn landed on the ground. Dust from all around swirled up beside them.

Murtagh jumped off Thorn and mentally said to him, _Stay here, be prepared to leave._

_I'm going hunting, _Thorn mentioned to Murtagh.

Murtagh walked towards the tent and pulled open the tent flap and walked in. Inside he saw the general looking at a map of Du Weldenvarden with his trusted guards beside him.

"What's your plan?" Murtagh asked.

"Well, we plan to split our troops and attack each city one by one, since we outnumber the elves 1 to 100." replied the General.

"Have you thought the elves have the assistance of the dwarves and the Varden?" He was testing the General.

"They are too honourable; it still weeks before they get here. They need to make a proper burial for every single one of those weaklings that they call soldiers. And the dwarf King Hrothgar, they need to make a wonderful burial for their king. But, the old fool, the moment he came he died. What a dishounourable death. Died without killing a single man. We need not worry about them, Murtagh," the General boasted.

"That is fine with me," Murtagh said, looking satisfied.

He went out the tent and called for Thorn, _Come here now!_

_---- ----- _

It was near nightfall as Arya and Eragon continued running.

"We should stop for the night," Eragon said.

"Why? We have the cover of the night and think of how much distance we can cover," Arya asked.

"What if we were to be ambushed? We would not have the energy to fight."

"Even with the little energy I have I would still be able to ward off those soldiers, remember that you are a Dragon Rider and I'm an elf princess. I doubt Murtagh knows that we're here; he thinks we're still burying dead soldiers."

"Can't we just rest a bit?"

_Arya, I agree with Eragon; we should rest just a little bit_, Saphira suggested.

"Fine, but just a bit."

As they all sat down the wave of tiredness swept over them and Eragon was the first to fall.

Arya cradled him in her lap, looking at his face, looking so peaceful like everything was okay when it was just the opposite. Neither did it look like the fate of Alagaësia rested upon his shoulders.

She hoped she could feel as peaceful as he when she too was to be taken by sleep.

That night she meditated, feeling every life form within 5 miles. Everything seemed calm; who knew the battle of the century would soon take place?

-----

As Thorn landed, Murtagh climbed on, but just then he spotted two soldiers sparring.

_Take me to them! _Murtagh mentally said, pointing towards the two soldiers.

As Thorn reached them, Murtagh jumped off and took out Zar'roc and, with a quick swing of the sword, he sliced off both the soldier's heads.

_Damn their weakness, _he thought_, those poor fools didn't know what hit them. Change of plans._

Murtagh walked back into the General's tent,

"Change of plans," he announced to the general, "You know those men outside sparring? Well, guess what?"

"Don't tell me you killed them," replied the general. "They were some of our best captains!"

"This is worse than I imagined," Murtagh said laughing, "I killed both of them with a swing of my sword."

"You did WHAT!"

"Soliders as weak as them don't deserve to fight in the army. We will call back our forces for now and train."

"We will do no such thing! Now get out."

"You must be joking; if that is the strength of our army even if the odds are 1 to 1000 we cannot win."

"FINE!" said the general, storming out in a blind rage.

Murtagh followed close behind seeing the scene before him.

As the General was walking, many soliders came out to try to calm the General down. The General continued to knock each and every solider down with a single punch. "Look at you weak fools; do you expect to defeat elves like this? I suggest you all go back to your mommas!"

As the General continued to knock down the troops he turned around and said to Murtagh, "Your right, they are weak, we will retreat for three months for an intense training period, then we attack."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

As Eragon looked up he could see the first rays of sunlight penetrate the darkness.

Beside him lay Arya, sound asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he decided to go for a morning walk.

As he walked he looked at all the nature around him wishing, just wishing even for a moment to be like them, with no responsibilities at all.

But then something made him change his mind: if he did this then he would not have Arya; he would endure it all again just for a chance to be with Arya.

_Eragon!_ Eragon returned back to reality, looking at who called him.

_Where are you Saphira?_

_Good thing you're safe you had us all worried!_

_Don't worry about me._

_You half scared us to death, please don't do that next time, who knows when the Empire might come and ambush you._

_I'll be right back, _promised Eragon.

As Eragon walked back tracing back his footsteps towards their camp, as he turned a corner, he saw Arya, and she ran towards and embraced Eragon.

"_Don't ever do that to me again; I almost shed tears!" _she teased as she snuggled herself close to Eragon's warm chest. Relief washed over her knowing that Eragon was safe.

Together they ran back towards the camp, greeted by Saphira with her fiery breath.

_Shall we go on then? _Saphira asked

_Of course! _Eragon and Arya said in unison.

They cleaned up the camp as quickly as possible and spent the next hour erasing all traces of their stay there.

Who knew it would be helpful afterwards?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thank you for staying with me for yet another chapter.

Please can you review.

Reviews, more and more reviews.

Keep this story alive with reviews.

For my beta can you start editing the chapters I have up and send them to me.

Thank you.

REVIEWSSS

Hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter.

Is it long enough?

Anyways.

Review!!!!!!


	4. Retreat & The Journey Onwards Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of these characters.

Reviews , give me more reviews

I'll try to improve the quality of the chapters.

I'm sorry if this was a late update but I had to edit my previous chapters.

Anyways

Thanks Du Shur'tuglar Freohr for your review,

When I'm writing I'll try to add those descriptions into the story.

Anyways

Enjoy!

-------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat dropped all over Eragon's head, and as it fell it stung his eyes. He also felt dizzy from their long run; he would've given any thing for a rest.

He knew not to show weakness to Arya, this might mean her liking him less; he couldn't bear that happening.

The sun shined hard against them, it was near mid-day and the two had been running with no rest and at their fastest speed.

Sweat soaked Eragon's tunic, and he felt like taking it off, but he went with his better judgment.

_How much longer must we keep running? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Not much longer now, little one, _Saphira replied.

Eragon sighed with relief; he didn't know how much longer he could've went on; his vision was blurred from the sweat; he could just barely see Arya.

His legs were starting to give way, and he had a huge headache.

He took a deep breath and continued running.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Arya finally turned around and announced, "Let's take a break here."

"I'm taking a walk," Eragon announced.

Sweat covered Eragon's body as he walked.

Eragon soon felt hot and stuffy in his clothes, which became soaked with sweat as well.

He stripped off his clothing up until his undergarments, and felt the warm breeze blow all over his body. That felt better, he thought.

Coming to a hot spring, Eragon stripped of the remainder of his clothing and jumped into the water.

'Only for a little while,' Eragon thought. But soon he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Where's Eragon?" Arya asked Saphira, "He's been gone an awfully long time."

_Your guess is as good as mine, and when I try to contact him his mind is blocked off._

"Stay here," Arya said, showing concern all over her face, she didn't know how she would live it down if some mishap befell the person on whom all of Alagaësia rested their hopes.

As Arya ran she didn't care about anything, only of the task that lay ahead, which was finding Eragon.

Soon she saw Eragon's clothes lying on the ground.

'What could've happened?' she thought, thinking of all the possibilities. 'No blood seems to be here, so he should be safe.'

But this just made Arya more anxious about Eragon.

She continued forward, not bothering to push aside the branches, which cut her face.

Soon she spotted Eragon sleeping in the spring, wrinkly like a prune.

By this time her face was red with blood but that didn't matter; the fact that Eragon was safe was enough.

She jumped in the water and pushed Eragon hard, waking him up.

She looked Eragon in the eye, making Eragon feel a bit uneasy.

She slapped Eragon hard across his face, leaving marks on his cheeks.

"That's what you get for making me worry so much."

Eragon started to apologize, whenArya came and gave Eragon a big kiss, "And that's for being safe."

Then Eragon climbed up and dressed. Arya looked away, feeling a bit uneasy.

For once they laughed, together. Saphira, at the camp, could sense their laughter and she felt happy.

Over the past few days as they were nearing Du Weldenvarden the stress and tension was piling up on Eragon and Arya, but this broke that tension to make them relax a bit.

As Eragon and Arya walked back hand in hand laughing, Saphira flew towards them and asked, _So I suppose you lovebirds want to stay here for the night._

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

"Murtagh, please come in," an icy voice called out as Murtagh waited outside Galbatorix's chambers. As always Murtagh felt a chill go down his spine.

Slowly he opened his door, and Murtagh slowly walked in, his hands sweaty from his nervousness.

"Don't worry Murtagh, I won't hurt you," Galbatorix said. Murtagh breathed a sigh of relief.

"I heard you ordered our troops to retreat, why?" Galbatorix asked.

"You see, sir," Murtagh answered, "our troops are way too weak, the elves are a superior race and any one of their soldiers could slaughter a bunch of our troops, so we needed to do some intense training."

Galbatorix sat there thinking.

Murtagh prayed that Galbatorix wouldn't do anything that would endanger his life.

After what seemed like a very long time indeed, finally Galbatorix uttered those three words, and when he did Murtagh forgot he was holding his breathe.

"You may go," Galbatorix said with a wave of his hand, yawning.

Murtagh quickly got his feet and scrambled out of Galbatorix's room.

------------------ -----------------------------------------

Eragon rested his head on Arya's lap, and this time Arya let him.

She cradled his head in her arms, whenever she had Eragon's head in her lap she felt tingly and a bit dizzy.

She knew that Eragon had feelings for her, but even if she had feelings for him it would have to wait until this wretched war was over; for now their only goal was defeating the Empire.

But she couldn't wait forever because there was a big problem.

Arya didn't want to tell anyone but soon she would have to or else she would not be able to live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Wondering what the secret was?

Review and tell me what you think the secret is?

Review, review.

Please take 30 seconds or your life and tell me what you think of this story.

It's only 30 seconds of your life.

How hard can that be?


End file.
